The present invention relates to an exercise device and, more particularly, to an exercise device that exercises both flexor and extensor muscles.
Currently, exercise machines generally fail to enable users to exercise both the flexor and extensor muscles. In order to exercise both flexor and extensor, a user may have to use two separate machines. However, some machines that do allow a user to exercise the flexor and extensor muscles are extremely expensive.
As can be seen, there is a need for a less expensive machine that exercises the flexor and extensor muscles.